Naruto: God of Destruction
by PainX65
Summary: Before creation must come destruction. Destruction breeds creation, it leaves room for a new beginning. But how much destruction justifies the creation of a better world? Then again destruction is also a form of creation after all.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was created by the god of destruction naruto and is now a collab story with the two of us.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson or Dragon Ball Z**

A beautiful young woman could be walking up a flight of stairs the woman had light blue exotic skin with a darker shade as lipstick the woman was fairly tall and had long flowing white hair that reached all the way to her back.

The woman was wearing a long maroon dress with a large light blue ring floating around her neck with a black cuirass going down the front with three orange diamond shapes going down it , she had a blue sash wrapped around her waist and was wearing black high heels.

She was the personal assistant to the god of destruction himself, as the woman continued walking up the stairs there was a loud explosion which kicked up a lot of dust and blasted out rumble that crashed into the woman who gave it a uncaring glance before she continued to walk towards her master's room, when she finally reached the room she saw floating hourglasses that all rotated around a bed that was placed onto the tallest rock.

"Naruto-sama it's time to get up" said the woman as she stared up at the bed.

"No Whis, it's to early" replied the man now identified as Naruto.

"Naruto-sama I can't have you sleeping for another three years or else your brother will go into another of his tantrums at you for not showing up, we already missed the last three" said Whis in a irritated tone.

"But it's so cozy" said Naruto as he started to doze back to sleep.

"Sigh I guess I must use my beautiful voice to get you up" Whis gave a quite cough "Ahem LaLaLa no that's not right LaLaLa no no that won't do"

" _Dear Chaos it sounds like some put nails in a blender and put the blended near a microphone with on full volume_ " thought Naruto covering his ears. Whis was a master at a lot of things but singing is not one of them.

"Ok Whis I'm up, please just stop" as Naruto got out of bed he floated down to Whis giving her a good look at his body which was perfect, it put all the other gods to shame along with his well endowed member that would put the other gods to shame, a handsome face with three deep whisker markings on each side of his face that's makes every female goddess or mortal want to pet them, his eyes where his most unique feature about him where his sclera was black instead of the usual white colour and his irises were blood red with his pupil forming a slit. This was the god of destruction him self in all his glory.

"N-Naruto-sama please cover up" Whis said with an embarrassed blush.

Naruto gave a simple "Nah" as he grabbed her around her hips and brought her to him as he leaned down to give her a kiss before he was bopped on the head with Whis' staff that she summoned.

"No time for that Naruto-sama you need to have a bath then breakfast and then go to Olympus" Naruto gave a grumble as he rubbed his head as he walked off.

Naruto sat at a table filled with enough food to fill a small village and then some dressed in his usual clothes which was blue balloon pants with a black tunic which went down the front of his pants with with three diamonds like Whis but he has one orange and two white ones along with five gold rings, two wrapped around his biceps, two above his ankles and one around his neck. He also had necklace like clothing that went over his chest and back it was black and blue and had a diamond in the middle "Are you nearly finished Naruto-sama we have to go soon"

"Nearly Whis"

 **1 Hour Later**

"So Whis how long will it take for us to get to Olympus" asked Naruto.

"About one hour"

"Sigh I hate long flights" Naruto said as Whis summoned her staff and tapped it on the ground three times then they where surrounded by a giant flash of light that then blasted up in the air on their way to Olympus.

 **Olympus**

Zeus was not happy. He tapped his fingers into his throne and after doing it so long it was starting to chip. His brother Naruto has missed the last three council meetings and he will be damned if he misses another one!

"Zeus stop it" said a irritated Hera as she glared at her brother, he was making lightning spark off his body and it was starting to annoy her.

"He should be hear by now"

"Zeus he lives pretty far away what do you expect" said Poseidon in a bored voice.

"Or uncle Naruto is still sleeping" said Apollo as he chilled in his throne next to Artemis.

"Wouldn't surprise me" said Artemis.

"Sigh when is he going to get here" Aphrodite whined.

"Aphrodite you have tried so many times to get in his pants and you fail every time how is this time going to be different?" asked Artemis getting annoyed.

"Fu fu fu but that's the thing little hunter how do you know I haven't already" said Aphrodite getting a few questionable looks and some pissed off looks as well mostly from the female side.

"Sigh Aphrodite really?" Said a annoyed voice.

"Oh come now I was just teasing Naruko" said Aphrodite with a nervous giggle.

Naruko is Naruto's twin sister, with Naruto being the oldest Naruko was like a female version of Naruto with a heart shaped face with a perfect hour glass figure wearing a blue dress with multiple colours that just blended with it. She is the goddess of life and creation.

"Hmph, I'm the king he should listen to my rule!" said Zeus.

"Oh is that so Zeus? I didn't know that" said the voice of the god of destruction himself, the room seemed to lighten up a little when he arrived he sat in between Aphrodite and his sister." _Whis went off to do her own thing probably snacking_ " Naruto thought with a little smile he sat with one arm on the arm rest with his head leaned into his palm with his other arm being clinged by Aphrodite who had little hearts in eyes as she looked at him with a smile.

Now your probably wondering why Aphrodite is so obsessed with him and to answer that to her he is the perfect man/god, no one else can compare to him. He may be a bit lazy, ok really lazy and he eats so much he shouldn't look like he does now but other than that there is really nothing wrong with him she can remember the first time she met him.

 **Flashback and Aphrodite POV**

She made it to where all the other gods where when she looked around her eyes looked onto his those beautiful crimson eyes surrounded by a beautiful black abyss. She stopped breathing as she looked at him. He was just so there, where no words she could say to describe those beautiful eyes of his. There was none of the lust or desire all the other men or gods where sending her, only curiosity which surprised her. She walked over to him unleashing all her charmspeak to full power yet he still gave her that curious stare "Hello I'm Aphrodite" holding out my hand.

"Naruto" he replied taking my hand and that single contact made me feel something amazing that I can not describe it was like there was a fire so big inside me I was going to explode from the feeling, I didn't want it to stop then as Zeus called us to be discussed on what they were going to do with me.

 **End of Flashback Normal POV**

The council meeting has been going on for hours and it was killing all of them, when it was finally over Naruto went to go find Hestia with Aphrodite still clinging to his arm.

"Yo uncle Naruto you should come hang with me and Herm tonight, we're going to a club" said Apollo grinning with his arm around his uncle shoulders.

"Sorry Apollo but I'm going to see Hestia maybe in a few days"

"Sigh ok, later uncle Naruto"

As Naruto walked over to the hearth he saw her and he couldn't help the smile that came over his face. Hestia heard footsteps and turned to see her favourite brother and the most brightest smile broke out on her face as she ran to him and gave him the biggest hug.

"Come sister, tell me how you have been" Naruto said as they sat around the hearth talking when Naruto noticed his other sisters and niece so he called them over with a smile.

 **A Few Hours Later**

"So Naruto how long will you stay for this time" asked Hera.

"A few months" said Naruto as he munched on some Hestia's cookies.

"That's great" Said Demeter.

"Hey Naruto do you wanna go to my temple and we can..." Aphrodite whispered the rest in his ear.

"Sorry Aphrodite but Naruto promised to spar with Artemis and I" Said Naruko with Artemis giving a nod. Aphrodite just sighed.

"Well then shall we" asked Naruto as he led the way to a clearing where he had his arms behind his back as Naruko and Artemis got into position "Before Creation comes Destruction, lets see how you two have grown" both Naruko and Artemis gave each other a glance before nodding and charging together with a war cry.

 **As said above, this story was originally created by the god of destruction naruto and is now a story collaboration between us. Naruto will have Beerus' personality, the story will mainly be Naruto and Percy Jackson with a few DBZ elements mixed in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson or Dragon Ball Z**

 **Naruto vs Artemis**

Naruto stared at Naruko and Artemis, waiting for one of them to make the first move. With his arm folded behind his back, with a small smirk on his face as Artemis pulled out her arrows, firing hundreds of arrows in five seconds. Naruto phased out and appeared behind her with his head resting on her shoulder and his arms rapped around her waist.

"So my little pup lets see how much you have improved since last time" said Naruto who then gave her a peck on the cheek causing Artemis face to heat but she quickly shook it off and went to swipe him with her hunting knives. Artemis started to channel her godly power into her hunting knives causing them to glow white and grow slightly into swords. She continues to swipe while he continued to dodge while Artemis was getting more angry at the fact he kept dogging her attacks. She gave a roar as she slammed down on the ground where he once stood causing 5 ft deep crater.

"Stop dodging" yelled Artemis. "And fight!"

"As you wish" said Naruto with a little laugh then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Artemis with his hand in front of her pulling his finger back, he gave her a flick on the forehead sending Artemis through five walls before she skidded to a stop with a huff.

" _His power is just as strong as I remember, another hit like that and I doubt I will be conscious"_ Artemis thought as she stared at the ground as she lifted her head, her eyes widened in shock to see Naruto standing in front of her.

"Nighty night my little pup" said Naruto as he pocked her on the middle of her forehead causing her eyes to roll up tp the back of her head as she collapsed on the ground with a thud.

 **Naruto vs Naruko**

"Well little sister are you ready?" asked Naruto as he turned to his twin.

"All ways brother" replied Naruko with a smile. They both looked at each other before they both phased out and appeared in the middle of the arena with their arms slammed together in a deadlock.

"Good to see you have been keeping your skills sharped little sister"

"It's also good to see you have been keeping your skill in shape as well" Naruko said. "Good to see all that sleeping hasn't dulled your skills"

"Hmm we should get some pudding after this" Naruto said with a smile.

"Eww brother you know I hate pudding" Naruko replied with a disgusted look on her. Naruto had a look of pure rage as he began to shake as a black-purple aura began to leak off his body.

"How dare you dis the importance that is my pudding!" Naruto yelled. "Do you know how long since I last had pudding! Just the name spells pure deliciousness!" They both jumped back as Naruko had a shocked look on her face as she stared at him. "YOU SHALL SEE THE ERA OF YOUR WAYS! AAAARRRHHHGGGAAAA!" Naruto roared as he charged at Naruko.

"Brother it's just pudding" Naruko said as she rose into the air to dodge her brother's powerful punches.

"Just pudding..." Naruto whispered. "JUST PUDDING!" Naruto then appeared in front of Naruko delivering a harsh right hook that sent her soaring. Gathering energy into his hands he released a giant ball of energy that looks just like the sun. "Let's see how you handle this sister" Naruko could only look in horror as the attack neared her.

" _I have to counter the attack with my own_ " thought Naruko as she gathered energy from all living things to charge her strongest attack. " _It's ready_ " She thought as a giant blue ball with white energy glowed in front of her as she released it with a yell. The clash of the two attacks was catastrophic, lucky they where nowhere near Olympus or their would be no Olympus.

"Pretty good save Naruko but can you handle the second one?" Naruko could only stare in shock as a another blast headed her way this one ten times bigger than the other one. Naruko had no other choice but to try and stop it with her hands.

"D-Damn" Naruko stuttered as she tried to hold back the weight of the attack but it was starting to become a bit much for her to handle.

"Come on sister, I thought you could do better than that" Naruto then flicked his fingers at nothing but caused the pressure on the giant energy ball Naruko was holding to grow stronger.

"NNGHH" Naruko grunted as she tried to gather her power to give her more strength.

"I guess i will just end it hear then" Naruto then pointed his finger at Naruko as a golden ball of energy gathered around it before he tapped it sending a beam at the energy blast causing it to exploded with Naruko still holding it. "I guess I over did it" Naruto said as he scratched his cheek. Then he gave a grunt of pain as thousands upon thousands chains slammed into him and started to wrap around him.

"You bastard were you trying to kill me!" Naruko yelled as she swung the chains into a massive cliff, she then pulled on the chains in a downwards motion causing Naruto to slam into the ground making a 30 ft crater.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHAAAA" Naruto yelled as tiny balls of energy blasted off every part of his body destroying the chains warped around his body.

Naruto looked at his twin with a smirk. "Nice try sis" He said as he then flickered out of sight and reappeared in front of her as he hit her with a karate chop.

Naruko slammed into the ground as she dashed towards her brother as two swords appeared in each hand. She swung one of the blades which he caught with both hands and the sword broke. "I destroy anything you create" He said as he broke the other sword when she tried to stab him.

Naruko smirked. "Then i'll just undo that destruction with creation" She said creating a large two handed sword. She swung it down as Naruto went to punch the greatsword.

Naruko released the greatsword and flew in the air away from Naruto. Soon hundreds upon hundreds of sharp and deadly swords and spears were created and hovered in the air before she sent them towards the god of destruction.

"Cheeky little..." Naruto muttered as he watched as the swords and spears came down at him at high speeds. A pure black orb appeared in his right palm with no reflection as he then put his palm with the orb in front of him as the black orb expanded. "Face destruction formed from nothing"

The expanding orb grew as the swords and spears hit the sphere and were destroyed, disintegrated into nothing before the god threw or 'pushed' the sphere making head towards the goddess of creation.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruko said as she placed both hands in front of her facing the sphere. " _Why use that technique now? Is he really that upset?_ "

A golden glow was seen with Naruko's hands as it started to get brighter and brighter. "If you are using destruction from nothing, then I'll use creation from everything!"

Naruko then fired a large golden-white beam at the black sphere, the two attacks collided as Naruko was pushing the sphere back. Naruko had a victorious grin on her face before she felt something was off. "Why isn't the sphere pushing back?" She questioned before her eyes widened. "He's!"

"Right behind you!" Naruto said as he grabbed Naruko and slammed her back into the earth, raised her and flew into the sky before he threw her into space.

Naruko flew in space before she stopped herself. "That hurt!" She exclaimed.

"Then don't bad mouth pudding!"

"But it's just pudding!"

Naruko narrowly dodged a blast of energy before she clapped her hands together as two giant hands clapped together with Naruto in between. " _Better make sure he doesn't go crazy again_ " She thought as she created multiple chains that wrapped around the two hands.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the chains shaking. "Oh no you don't!" She said as more chains appeared and created a transparent sphere around the chained hands.

"Don't think this will hold me sis~" Naruto said as the chains started to shake more.

Naruko then put one arm in front of her facing the newly created sphere as a white outline appeared on her hand and went to the contained god and covered the whole sphere. She started spinning as she released her hold sending the orb deeper into space.

She watched as the orb flew before the transparent sphere broke along with the chains as the two hands disintegrated. "Trying to throw me into space?" Naruto asked as he started to fly towards her at high speeds.

Naruko went to move until he slammed into her gut as they both approached earth at a high speed. Meanwhile as the were about to re-enter the twins started to throw punches, well Naruko was trying to get out of her brother's grip while Naruto just just used one hand to fight back.

Naruko froze at her brother's sudden stop. "Looks like we have reached the end of our flight" He said as he suddenly let go and slammed an orb that looked like his larger sun sphere into her gut. Naruko was then sent much faster towards earth with great speed and landed deep within the ocean and for a few seconds a column of where she landed in the ocean remained before it fell and filled up.

Naruto reappeared over where his twin had landed and breathed in before exhaling a cool breath that slowly but surely froze the part of the ocean where Naruko had landed. His hands dug into the ice as he lifted it up and threw the frozen Naruko into a nearby island where he landed in front of her and caught her before looking down at his sister.

"I win~"

Naruto picked up his twin and left the battleground. Naruko's eyes fluttered open as she weakly looked up at her brother. "I lost again" She said.

"Well you did win a few other fights before" Naruto said as he noticed his sister's sad expression. "Since I am destruction I follow my domain and its easier for me to destroy while you are creation and you are following to create and preserve it"

"And it makes me not want to 'destroy' others" Naruko finished.

"Yeah, and you are more defensive as I am more offensive" He said. "Due to our domains"

"I guess that's true"

"Now we should get back, I wonder how Whis and Vados are doing" He said as he flew carrying his sister bridal style.

"Their probably eating snacks" She said as she heard her brother yawn. "Your tired already?!"

"Carrying you and flying is a lot of work"

Naruko then punched him in the cheek hard. "Idiot! Don't say that to a woman!"

Naruto then cheeked his teeth with his finger. "I hope I don't have to go to a dentist" He said. "That's way too troublesome"

"You can just get Whis to fix it!" Naruko told her brother.

"No need to yell, I'm right here" He said. "Geez"

Naruko rolled her eyes at her brother, soon the twins appeared in front of a room in Olympus. When the twins entered the room (as Naruto had already put Naruko down) they saw Whis talking and eating with Vados.

Vados was Whis' sister and the personal assistant to Naruko, the goddess of creation. Like her sister she had teal skin and white hair however muh longer and tied into a ponytail, she also carried a long scepter with a gem that floats above it just like her sister. Around her neck is a large light blue ring.

She was wearing a green dress, a black cuirass with the same decorations as her sister, a red sash wrapped around her waist and a pair of white high heeled shoes with black soles.

"Ah Naruto-sama, Naruko-sama" Vados said as she and her sister turned to face the twins.

"Naruto-sama I see you and Naruko-sama had another spar" Whis said. "We felt your energies clashing"

Naruko nodded. "We did even Artemis joined in but...wait a second...did we leave her behind!?" She then turned to her brother who wasn't there. She turned back to the assistant sisters to see Naruto at the table eating pudding.

Naruto looked up at his sister. "What?"

"What about Artemis?!" She said. "You knocked her out!"

"...I got a plan, if she is not already conscious..." He started as she nodded waiting for him to continue. "You go get her while I eat some pudding!"

"You knocked her out! You get her!"

"You just want me to leave the pudding, pudding hater"

Naruko then face palmed before she pointed to where their fight took place. "If you go get your niece I'll get you both pudding AND ramen"

Naruto's head shot up before he disappeared for a few seconds before he reappeared back in the seat. "Sorry about that little pup" he said as they turned to see Artemis on her back on one of the couches in the room.

They turned back to see him eating more pudding. "What?"

Naruko shook her head as Whis chuckled at the god of destruction while Artemis groaned from the couch. "Maybe I should leave some pudding for her?" Naruto asked mainly to himself. "Hmm maybe not the pudding"

 **Rolling out another chapter. Yes Naruko used the Spirit Bomb and we gender bent Whis on purpose. Naruto is one of the strongest but he isn't the strongest, if that makes sense. Some questions will be answered later on in the story.**


End file.
